Gumballs are typically packages in elongated cellophane packages which are then placed in display boxes for retail. Once purchased, the cellophane packages may continue to be used to contain the gumballs. However, such use has several drawbacks. Once these packages have been opened, typically by tearing one end, they may be difficult to close sufficiently to retain those gumballs remaining in the package. In addition, unless the package is tightly closed, foreign objects may enter into the package and come into contact with the gumballs. Also, once opened by tearing, the packages have a tendency to rip further which negates their ability to contain the remaining gumballs.
Another drawback of the cellophane packaging is the inability of the package to indicate when it has been adequately closed to prevent the inadvertent dispensing of gumballs. In addition, the elongated nature of the packaging is not particularly suited to being retained in a pocket. A further drawback is the cellophane wrapper has little structural integrity, and the gumballs may be crushed if sufficient force is applied to the wrapper.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing container for articles such as gumballs which may be easily opened and closed to allow the selective dispensing of the gumballs. A related object is to provide such a container which maintains its containing capability after the container has been initially opened.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing container which includes an indication as to when the container has been closed in a manner which prevents the inadvertent dispensing of the gumballs. A related object is to provide such a container which may be easily reopened.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved dispensing container, which when closed, prevents the intrusion of foreign objects into the space containing the articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved container for gumballs which will fit in a typical pocket. A related object is to provide such a container which protects the gumballs from being damaged while in the pocket.